Talk:Blade Liger
ichigo, before u re-add that pic, explain. i thought the NAR blade liger was only released in red. is there a blue NAR blade liger? if so please add that information 2 this article thank you.--Leon35 21:01, September 11, 2009 (UTC) : There was no American blue Bladey, but there was a UK one in a box that's often mistaken for Hasbro's. I think it had plastic feet, too (though I could be wrong), which would add to that confusion. Pointytilly 00:07, September 12, 2009 (UTC) k write about it please thank you--Leon35 18:08, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Hrm. Should there be something in the NER section about the boxes often being confused for Hasbro? I think so. *goes to add to main Zoids article* HOLD it in the 2nd episode the LEGS were Gray then dark in 11 & 18 and black on the model!............................--Silverblade1 18:16, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :My DVD copy of 2 they look greyblue, Japanese episode 2 they're more blackblue. Considering the horrible quality problems a lot of the Aussie DVDs had, this may be an Issue with them, something they later corrected...or a mix of both? The model has several color differences from the anime, legs aside. Pointytilly 23:02, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm Australian, and from what I've seen the colours are consistent throughout the series.Sylvanelite 23:12, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe your DVDs fail less than mine? 'Cause episode 2 the legs are definitely lighter in my copy, but the color on my episode 2 is a bit odd to start >_>;. Silverblade, I was trying to condense the Fuzors bits into one...thingy (one blob about Rastani other than two, etc). If I accidently nuked something you wanted there, stick it back D:. Pointytilly 23:55, October 7, 2009 (UTC) hmm my DVDs show grey as well...any way that bit in Fuzors was to hard to explain anyway--Silverblade1 00:00, October 8, 2009 (UTC) no offense... no one cares about the slight error in a animation model fuzors was horrible just exept it its not a big mystery it was just incansistant. instead of writing all of the preety colors of the ligers legs, just write briefly "The animation models colors were very incansestant, such as the zoids legs" or somthing like that. honestly i dont care if it was pink! just let it go--Leon35 01:25, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Stuff like animation models and changes between versions are interesting to me, and adding "no offense" doesn't make being rude less offensive o_O. Pointytilly 02:39, October 8, 2009 (UTC) any way i'll just re-add the nessary parts in fuzors about the blades and and model vs anime stuff and that well be that--Silverblade1 18:21, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ouch..touchy...sting! by the way tilly, u nvr told me u got interviewed by the maker of zoid.us--Leon35 20:38, October 8, 2009 (UTC) NAR Bladeliger Little confused... The article says that the NAR Blade Liger was "based on the Blade Liger Leon, although the red was a lighter colour and the legs were light grey instead of black," But the picture next to it has a blue BL with the NAR caption. Can anyone explain?--Azimuth727 18:40, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe that should be NER? It looks like it has plastic feet. *changes, moves* Pointytilly 19:57, October 9, 2009 (UTC) we discused this a while ago. we deleted that pic off the NAR section i wonder wat idiot added back on when we clearly discussed the only blue bladey was a part of the NER. hmm... anyway ty 4 changing it back azimuth--Leon35 21:47, October 9, 2009 (UTC) um..that "idiot" was Ichigo Leon but i agree with Azimuth--Silverblade1 19:36, October 12, 2009 (UTC) sry ichigo... in truth i was the 1st person to realize that mistake if u look at the top of the page. it was a while ago. ive noticed lately ichigo has been acting strangly. hes been deleting stuff and editing wierd things. anyone know wats going on?--Leon35 21:01, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Slashy and Snipey I have some stats for them...now what :Are they the ones from MMM? Those don't match the equipment on the actual pics, they were made for the RPG. If they're from the actual comic, add 'em to the section? Pointytilly 18:35, October 23, 2009 (UTC) i still dont know what that MMM is but it was on Japanese Wiki soi think its ok--Silverblade1 21:29, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Those should be good, then! I just wish I'd thought to screenshot more of what they did in the comic... (MMM was a sizeable Zoids RPG, a lot of people borrowed their for-game-balance stats and claimed they were Tomy stats back in the day.) Pointytilly 21:31, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Hers what i got:(Have fun tilly!) Snipe Liger Hight-? Length-? Speed-? Weapons/equipment *Rongubareruriniarancha = I think Long Range beamgun *Gojulas bustercannon (short barrel) × 2 *The shoulder Maikuromisairurancha × 4 =way too Long!...shulder mounted micro missle *Minigatoringu apers = mini gattling *Chafudisupensa × 8+= posible Chaff dispenser ...Have Fun Tilly!(agian) : Chafudisupensa looks like "chaff dispenser" as in decoy flares. At least that's my opinion. Sylvanelite 21:59, October 23, 2009 (UTC) now for Shashy...Please hold, Beeeeeeeep.--Silverblade1 22:01, October 23, 2009 (UTC) thank you for holding: Hight? Speed? Length? Weapons/equitment *Razor blade breaks × 2 *Busutopoddo × 2= maybe Booster pod *Baitofangu = Bite Fang *Rezashizasu × 2= Razor scissors? *Canon AZ3 shock guns *Knife tail : Got a link to the original article? Romaji/google translate is harder to read. Pointytilly 22:20, October 23, 2009 (UTC) umm...yeah :Japanese Wiki in 3...2...1 From what I can see: Rongubareruriniarancha = long barrel linear launcher; Busutopoddo= booster pod; Rezashizasu= razor scissors -use the picture to cross-reference. Slax01 22:34, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I got this: Long-Barrel Linear Launcher, Gojulas-type Buster Cannon (Short Barrel) (2), Shoulder-Mounted Micro Missile Launcher (4), Anti-Personnel? Mini Gatling, Chaff Dispenser (8) ? is me not sure about what reads a bit like...anti-personnel. Anti-infantry? The general idea is it's for mowing down squishy humans not in Zoids. Improved Laser Blade (2), Booster Pod (2), Bite Fang, Laser Scissors (2), AZ 3-Barrel Shock Cannon, Tail Knife "Improved" is a bit loose for 改, "modified" could work too. Pointytilly 22:51, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :judging by the position and size of the gatling, anti-human would make alot of sense. Slax01 23:07, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Haha...so my interputation wasnt that far off!: any way I'll go ahead and format the info in...NO TUCHY MY BLADE LIGER PAGE!--Silverblade1 23:57, October 23, 2009 (UTC) both zoids were featured in the webcomic. by the way i have read it all and there are no yuji kaida zoids in it. is there more than 1 webcomic?--Leon35 23:00, October 23, 2009 (UTC) and just 4 the recorrd, however deleted the blade liger ks section, i have confrimation that it exists here so im gonna dadd it agian http://pagesperso-orange.fr/Ultrasaurus.Red/fuzor_liger.htm --Leon35 23:26, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Fan theory Do we really need all this "well it MIGHT be Van's Blade Liger, but RED!!" followed by long justifictions in what's supposed to be a factual article? Just a short mention of something like "the Red Blade Liger's origins are never explained, leading to much fan speculation" would work better, imo. Pointytilly 18:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I agree, beside my theory is that the Blade Liger evolved with Zeek into the Zero Liger and Shadow and the Geno Breaker merged into the Berserk Fury...but its unlikly--Silverblade1 18:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) hmm...I don't remember there being a 4th paragraph under the New Century article, should it be deleted?--Silverblade1 18:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) How about this? Leon Toros used a red Blade Liger during Zoids: New Century Zero. Despite the Blade Liger's very specific origins in Chaotic Century, the red Blade Liger's were never explained, leading to much fan speculation. It was described as a rare Zoid with "only a handful of units in existence"—according to Doctor Toros, a red one was even rarer. Leon first encountered it roaming a valley where past heroes had traveled: the red Blade Liger was wandering alone like him, operating under its own free will. The Blade Liger became one of the Liger Zero's rivals, and was able to match up against the base armor in close combat. However, it never managed to officially defeat it, as the battle was interrupted by the Backdraft. Leon and his Liger also appeared in the Royal Cup, facing the Schneider armor this time. The Blade Liger was able to counter the Zero Schneider's Buster Slash attack, but it was overpowered and defeated by the new Seven Blade Attack. Despite losing the battle, the Blade Liger managed to render the Schneider inoperable, forcing the Liger Zero to use the Panzer and the basic armor for its remaining battle against the Berserk Fury. ...shorter, but much the same content/intent (and lacking in any speculation as to its origins). Pointytilly 19:28, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I like that one, makes it sound better. (Zoids Fanatic 19:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC)) Just fix up the speculations in the last paragraph to make it a least sound creditable...--Silverblade1 20:00, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :It doesn't need the speculation at all, in my opinion. If we're gonna have fan theory stuff, perhaps it should go in its own article specifically talking about that stuff in the fandom? Pointytilly 20:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree with you, the Blade Liger article dosen't need that. However, it could be a good idea to make a fan theory article, like you said. That way, many of the Fan based rumors could be talked about there, and away from the main articles. But, thats just my idea. (Zoids Fanatic 21:04, February 21, 2010 (UTC)) Ok then, I'll delete the paragraph and take care of a link, Also Tilly should we make articles on locations?--Silverblade1 21:27, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Lemme put the thing I had above in? And hrm. What locations? Pointytilly 21:34, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Zoid Eve, Vally of Heros, Vally of the... those kind of locations--Silverblade1 21:41, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :They might be useful...think an article for each place, or general "locations in CC/GF, locations in /Zero" type ones would be easier? Since a lot of locations would only get short descrtiptions, I bet that'd be less cluttered. Pointytilly 21:56, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Locations in each series would be easier, what should it be named, CC/GF Locations and Cities? Or maybe something else....--Silverblade1 22:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) the valley of heros was were Leon found the red bladey...valley of heros, valley of heros...wasnt that name used in the later episodes of Chaotic Century. isnt that where Van and the bladey fought those Zaber Fangs in those Zoids2 color schemes? perhaps there is a connection...it would be nice to kno the year gap between GF and NCZ that would help alot.Leon35 22:35, February 21, 2010 (UTC)